1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card using thin film circuits and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an IC card having thin film chips and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An IC card exhibits various functions by containing IC chips in a card-shaped medium. The IC chip is made so as to be accommodated in the thickness (about 0.7 mm) of a card by reducing the thickness of a silicon substrate, on which LSI circuits are formed, by polishing it. Inserting the IC card into, for example, an automatic teller machine (ATM) permits money to be added to and taken out from an account in a bank. The IC card can be used for payments of shopping in a store. Further, the IC card also can be used as a commuter pass and a prepaid card in transportation facilities. To permit the IC card to be used as described above, there is available an IC card having an internal memory and the like in which various kinds of highly confidential information is recorded, such as card owner's personal information, identifying information, an account number, a user's number of a card firm, prepaid information (prepaid amount), and the like.